Torn Page from his Diary
by thenachassist
Summary: This is page torn from the Diary of Luke Castellan, containing an entry written on the night Thalia Grace came back to life.


[Note: Hi Everyone! I am **Nacha**. This is my first fanfic here. It features my angstiest and top PJO OTP of all times.. ThaLuke! Thanks for viewing this page by the way. I hope you'll enjoy reading.]

**A Page Torn from the Diary of Luke Castellan**

I was told that she had returned. I was not sure if she would still recognize me for I learned that her memory had not returned fully yet and maybe, the people in Camp Half Blood had told her about my betrayal. But despite of these uncertainties, I took the risk of coming call the way here just to prove to myself that she, indeed, had come back. I was secretly hoping she would remember me, even not as a friend, even just an old person from the past. That would be enough.

It was almost midnight when I reached the camp. I knew this place very well. I was once a camper, you see. I was like, a prefect of one of the cabins in the camp. I was the head of my.. of Hermes's cabin.

I had been in this place since I was twelve so I knew pretty well the ways of this camp. I just wished they did not alter it. As from what I could see, the camp did not change a lot. I hope it really did not or else, I'd get caught. I hid myself in the bushes. I could see the harpies clearing the field. As soon as they went back to the woods, I started moving.

I paced as lightly as I could, hoping not to wake anyone up. I was glad because my chances of being caught were slim. The camp was not packed with campers as it was during the last two months because summer was already over. Almost all cabins were empty except for some, like the gray-eyed, the war freak and the lame one. Those three cabins were barely left empty.

I walked past the cabins. The moon shone brightly above the sky. My heart was throbbing. My palms were sweating. _Just a minute_, I just needed a minute to see her. I stopped when I reached the sky god's cabin. It had white columns and a lightning symbol outside. I had never been inside the cabin because the last time I was here, it was not occupied. Now that she had returned, everything was different of course. I hoped that the people in here were treating her the way she was supposed to be treated.

The cabin's door was slightly ajar—as though it had been waiting for me to come. I stepped inside the room.

As soon as my shoes touched the marble floor, everything seemed like a dream. There she was, slumbering in her four-posted comfortable bed. The blue lights from the lamp had made an illusion that she had blue highlights in her short black hair and even if the lighting in the room was quite dim, I could see the freckles in her nose. It was true that she was alive. She was here, sleeping in front of me. She looked exactly the same since the last time I saw her, it was like she never aged. Her peaceful face brought back happy and at the same time, painful memories.

I wanted to touch her. I wanted to feel her pulse, to make sure that the Thalia Grace I knew was breathing. And as I stood there like a stupid statue, I realized how I missed the girl.

I walked close to her and made a fail attempt to touch her hair. A fail attempt because as soon as my fingers landed on her hair, she grabbed my wrist and like the lightning, she caught me—her delicate but powerful arms locked around my neck.

She opened her eyes and for the first time after several years, I got the chance to see her electric eyes again. She looked so alive with them.

"Thal—"

"Who are you?" She asked fiercely as she pointed a dagger in my throat. I did not flinch. And then I thought, had I not tookthe oath on the River of Styx, I would give everything to embrace her. And if she would slay me right on the spot, it would be a hundred times better to die in her arms.

"I am.." I hesitated. "A former friend.."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Luke.. _Luke Castellan_."

Her grip grew weak, as though she had forgotten who I was and was trying to scan her memory for a former friend named Luke Castellan.

"I don't remember you." There was firmness in her voice and she let me go just like that.

There was silence.

"We were friends way back Thalia." I reminded her. "Annabeth, you and—"

"STOP!" She growled while covering her ears. "Didn't I say that I don't remember you?" Her blue eyes glared at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her face was emotionless.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"I don't!" She snapped. She looked away. "Now go. I do not need a visitor right now. I need to rest."

"Thalia.." I called.

She gazed at me, her eyes full of pain now.

"Get on with your way, whoever you are Luke Castellan. Or do you like it if I'd call Chiron? Maybe he'll know what to do."

I drew a deep breath. "Okay. If that's what you want.."

I took a step back and started walking my way out of her cabin. When I stepped out, I heard footsteps coming. I concealed on the huge columns of the cabin quickly. I caught a glimpse of Annabeth running. When she entered cabin, there was silence for a moment. Maybe Annabeth was awakened by the noise from Thalia's cabin and maybe Thalia fell asleep again, or whatever.

My heart sank as I headed back to the woods. How could she forget me? This was not the reunion I was expecting. As soon as I started walking, I heard sobs from the cabin. It had been a long time since I last heard that voice but I would never forget the owner of the voice.. The sobs were from Thalia.


End file.
